There was only Love
by snowqueen85
Summary: Being worlds apart have made them from sisters to strangers. And when she thought it was hatred, Petunia knew she was wrong. She stood at the cemetery, and cried. For there could never be hate, when all she had was love.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter and its whole world.

Have a good read. It was just something that has been lingering in my head for the past few days.

* * *

Petunia Dursley sat in the car in mid November. She had taken the car out when her husband was napping and her son was busy playing his games. She knew it was a risk to leave the safehouse when the other world was getting ready for a war. But she needed to do this. She did not care if the Aurors protecting them were going to yell at her. She was scared to die, but she was more scared that she would leave the world without seeing that one person.

Yet, here she was, her courage slowly fading away as soon as she arrived Godric Hollow.

So many years ago, she was in the same position, only difference was that the person wanted to see was still alive. On that day, Petunia had fought with Vernon, and years being with Vernon, made her the worst person she could become, and with that, she had lost her trustworthy friends. So, she had searched for the one person who would listen to her even after all these years. However, as she sat crying in her car, her eyes fell upon the happy couple. Her jealousy and ego clawed back up and her other troubles were pushed away.

But today is a little different. There was no happy family to change her mind, only cold marble waiting for her. Alas, Petunia forced herself to muster up the courage and wiping her tears away, she finally came out the car and headed towards the cemetery. As she found the headstone, she held her hands together in a tight clench, and stood there, just staring at the inscriptions.

Her lips trembled as she tried to make out her words and finally, Petunia uttered her first words to her sister after so long, "Hello Lily."

She sniffled slightly, as tears threatened to fall, "I'm sorry. I could not protect your son for as long as I thought I could. I know you're up there, looking down at me, thinking I'm such a horrible aunt to him. Well, I was, because he reminded me so much of you especially your eyes. I thought he would be exactly like your husband, but I was wrong. As many horrible words and actions my family threw at him, he stood strong…like you."

Petunia unclenched her hands, and with a trembling hand, she touched the cold headstone.

There, she could not hold it in any longer and allowed her tears to fall freely, "I hated you. I hated that you became a witch, and I could not follow you. I hated you when our parents thought you were the most special child they've ever had, and they weren't wrong. I hated you when you put your life in danger, and I'm not there to protect you. I hated you so much for dying. But as much as I hated you…I hated myself more, because I was never there for you when you grew up. I am your big sister. I'm supposed to guide you, protect you…keep you alive."

By now, she was kneeling on the ground, both hands at her knees, head down as she let her tears slide down her cold cheeks, "I'm sorry for treating your son the way I have for the past few years. I pray that he makes it out of this alive and kill that son of a bitch."

She finally looked up and stared once more at her sister's name, "I'm sorry for all the years for being jealous of you and for ignoring you. I'm sorry for the times that I pushed you away when you needed me most. I'm sorry I was not there when you died….when they buried you. "

Petunia remembered that day so clearly. She had passed on the funeral arrangements to the Potters' werewolf friend because she could not bear the guilt as she buried her sister. The Dursley matriarch could only watch from a distance as they lowered her beloved sister into the ground. And as she thought about that day, the guilt in her grew larger.

Petunia took a deep breath as she struggled with her words, "But out of all, I'm sorry for thinking that I could hate you when all this while….I could only love you."

She closed her eyes as she tight as she could, forcing her tears to stop and as she stood up on trembling legs, she felt a light touch on her shoulder. Petunia did not dare to turn around because she did not know how much longer she could stand without crumbling once more. She placed her fingers to her lips, and touched the headstone. She willed herself to walk away without another word, but as she did, she felt the same light touch, holding her hand and releasing it. "Thank you, Tuney. I love you too."

Petunia gave in as she was neared the exit. She spun around, and there she was, her beautiful baby sister, standing there, with a smile on her face and forgiving loving eyes.

Lily pressed her fingers to her lips and blew it to her sister, before disappearing from sight.

A hand to her heart, Petunia smiled back as she turned around to head back to the safety of their safehouse and in her heart, she knew, everything will be okay.

 **END.**


End file.
